


and they were roommates

by angryjane



Series: and they were roommates [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bickering, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Roommates, School, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and they were roommmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjane/pseuds/angryjane
Summary: A few snippets from the first seven years of Watford, before Carry On.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooooooooo

** First Year **

 

In hindsight, maybe spitting in Snow’s face wasn’t the best idea Baz had ever had.

The boy was just so damn _loud_ , breathing through his mouth, shuffling his books around and bumping into things.

“Can you be quieter?” Baz had asked, trying his best at polite, but Snow just shrugged, which was infuriating.

“Snow,” Baz had went on, standing from his desk and glaring at the other boy, “Just be quiet.”

“I _am_ being quiet!” Simon had shot back, standing from his bed and taking a step forward, so they were only a foot apart.

“Be _more_ quiet, you imbecile!”

“I don’t know what that word means! And, and! Or what?” Simon was all red in the face now, and the air smelled a little green. “Be more quiet or _what?”_

“Or.” Baz faltered, but kept a neutral face, “Or I’ll…. I’ll spit on you!”

Snow didn’t back down. “No you won’t, you’re too chicken! You posh git!”

And then Baz really had spit on him. Snow had stumbled back a step, and looked affronted, wiping the spit off his face with a look of disgust, which soon morphed to anger.

“Baz1” He’s shouted, “You- you-“

And then he’d punched him.

It was holidays now, and Baz had come home with a black eye.

“Basil!” Daphne shouted when she came to pick him up, “What happened?”

“My _roommate_ happened.”

Baz still hadn’t told his family about his living situation. He wasn’t sure how they’d feel. Fiona would probably be over the moon, and like, plant bugs on him or something. Father’d be angry, and Baz hated that. Daphne, he wasn’t sure about. She was busy, getting ready for the baby (what kind of name was _Mordelia,_ anyway? Baz hated it).

“Your roommate?” She asked as they got in the car. Father was too _busy_ to come get him himself. “Basil, did you get into a fight?”

Baz just scoffed, a habit he’d picked up from Fiona.

“Basil, please.” Daphne sounded tired.

“I… My roommate and I don’t get along, alright?” He looked out the window in the back seat, kicking his feet angrily, “The Anathema’s supposed to put you with someone who’s _good_ for you, isn’t it? Looks like it royally screwed this one up.”

“Maybe he is good for you, Basil. You just don’t know it yet.”

Baz scoffed again. “As if.”

 

** Second Year **

 

“He’s looking at me again, Penny!” Simon whined, poking into his tray with a huff.

“No he isn’t, Si.” Penny shot back, not looking up from her textbook. “He’s looking at Agatha.”

“Me?” Agatha asked, but she sounded pleased.

Simon sighed, glancing back across the cafeteria at his roommate. He was laughing at something with his cronies, but looked over when Simon turned his head. It was as if he had some kind of super powers, Simon thought.

Baz looked around a second, then pulled his plastic spoon back a bit with one hand. Simon furrowed his brow, confused a moment, until Baz let it go and sent a chunk of mashed potatoes flying.

It hit Simon square in the face.

Agatha hid a laugh in the sleeve of her jumper, looking down when Simon turned to glare at her. Penny paid them no mind, reciting Latin softly under her breath.

Baz was laughing again, his head thrown back a little and his mouth open. Simon swore his canines looked extra sharp.

“Penny,” Simon whined again, tugging the textbook away from her. She sighed, passing him a napkin.

“Just ignore him, Simon.”

“Ignore, Simon gestured frantically to his face, “ _this?”_

“It’s a good look of you, Si.” Agatha volunteered, grinning.

Penny laughed, and Simon left the cafeteria.

 

** Third Year **

 

Simon’s jumper was too big, and it was driving Baz mad.

Snow had come back from wherever he went every summer thin as a rail. On the second day of the term, Baz had come into the room while Snow was changing shirts, and he could see the boy’s ribs through his skin.

(Side note: he’d gained thirteen new visible moles since the end of last term. Not that it mattered.

Scratch that, t mattered to collect any relevant data on the enemy for future reference.

Definitely.)

Even now, three weeks in, Simon’s jumpers still hung off his skin like a sack, flapping around as he moved.

It’s not that Baz _cared_ or anything, but that couldn’t be healthy.

The next night, Baz snuck a few scones up in his pockets and left them on Snow’s pillow before slipping out of the room.

Simon didn’t mention it the net day, just gave him a weird look, like he couldn’t really see Baz, all blinks and crinkled eyebrows and scrunched nose.

So Baz did it again, this time bringing a cookie he’d swiped from Dev’s tray, dropping it on Simon’s desk while the other was in the shower.

The next night it was an apple, the next night another scone. A roll. A cupcake. A roll of chips stashed away in Baz’s suitcase for safekeeping since the summer. A bag of chips he’d snagged from cook Pritchard.

Simon never brought it up, so Baz didn’t either.

Snow started to look less thin, more usual-Simon, all strong arms and broad shoulders.

Baz kept silently sneaking him food every night.

It wasn’t like he _cared_ , though.

Of course not.


	2. Chapter 2

** Fourth Year **

 

Now, they just avoided each other.

Simon would get up early and get out of Baz’s hair, only stopping to kick him awake before bolting out the door to meet Penny.

Baz would wait until Simon was in the shower to go back to their room at night, then they’d sit in silence for the remainder of their time, doing homework.

Baz had snuck a laptop in, and somehow had wifi, so he kept himself quiet while Simon sat with his thoughts.

One night, as Simon was about to drift off to sleep, the lights off and the only light coming from Baz’s computer screen a few feet away, there was a knock on the door, and Baz looked up, glanced at Simon with a raised eyebrow, and opened his mouth but the door opened.

The Mage stepped in.

Baz slammed the laptop shut, uncharacteristically flustered, and Simon would have found it funny if the Mage wasn’t standing in his room.

“Simon, I need you to come with me.” He said calmly.

Simon was confused. “What?” He paused, “Sir?” He tacked on.

“I have a mission to take you on. Come.”

“N-No, sir, I have a test tomorrow and-“ He gulped, looking up at the Mage. He was looking back, brows drawn and jaw set.

“Simon,” He said sternly, “It was not a question.”

Simon was at a loss. He really hated this, when the Mage would show up and whisk him off to god-knows-where, then make him blow up and drop him back at the school, dirty and worn. He hated it, he hated it, but he couldn’t really do anything about it—it was the _Mage._

“But…” He protested weakly. He buried his hands in the comforter in his lap.

“Simon, let’s go.” The Mage sounded cold, angry. Simon pushed himself back into the pillows.

The Mage was looking at Simon still, and he hated it. He hated it he hated it he-

“He said no.”

Simon glanced up, and Baz was standing now, arms crossed and a cool look on his face, but his eyes were sharp.

“I don’t believe I asked you, Mr. Pitch.”

“I don’t _care_ if you asked me,” Baz sneered, _“Sir,”_ It sounded vile coming out of his mouth, “He said no, so shove off.”

The Mage’s nostrils flared, and Simon quivered. “Mr. Pitch, the amount of disrespect-“

“Sir,” Simon butt in, his voice shaky. Both heads swiveled towards him. “Leave Baz alone. I’ll go.” He really, really, didn’t want to go, but Baz didn’t deserve the Mage’s wrath for sticking up for him.

The Mage was silent, looking between Baz and Simon, then shook his head. “Never mind. GO to sleep. It’s past lights out anyway.”

Simon waited until the door was shut before letting out a breath.

It was silent, Baz still standing, staring at the door, before he sighed.

“He shouldn’t do that to you.” Baz said as he sat back on his bed, “It’s disgusting.. You’re just a kid, not a weapon.” He scoffed again, but Simon was just glad it wasn’t aimed at him this time.

“I-… thank you.” Simon said, looking back down at his blankets, “For… that.”

Baz snorted. “Don’t mention it.”

 

** Fifth Year **

 

**_Baz_ **

Snow’s been following me.

At night. He knows, but he’s stupid enough that no one believes him, not really. The only good thing about his idiot status.

This would be so much easier if I hated him.

It’s annoying, really. He thinks he’s being sneaky, but I can hear him a mile away, breathing heavy and footsteps thudding on the stone floors. I can smell him too—honey and salt and magic.

It’s infuriating.

As if I don’t get enough of him, trapped in that room with him and his stupid adorable dimples and moles and his golden fucking curls and those blue, _blue_ eyes.

I drain a rat and toss its corpse in one of the little rooms branching off the main corridor. I’m not sure what they were used for. I honestly don’t think I want to know.

 

**_Simon_ **

I think I lost him.

I swear I just heard him, down that hallway to the right, but he’s not here, and I think I’m lost.

This place is like a fucking maze, I swear.

I have no idea how Baz doesn’t get lost in here.

I guess he’s had a lot of time to master it.

“Shit,” I mumble, dragging my wand out of my trousers, “ ** _Shine bright like a diamond,_** ” I cast, and the tip flares to life. For once, it worked like it was meant to.

I wander around a bit, but I think I’m just getting more lost.

And then I bump into something, something soft and fleshy, and I yelp, dropping my wand. It goes out as if smacks the floor, and I curse again, whirling around, but I can’t see what it was I hit and there’s no torches in this part either.

I hear a hiss.

Shit.  


**_Baz_ **

Simon’s yelling.

I don’t know where he is, but he’s down here _somewhere,_ because I can hear him shouting from down the hall, and then I’m running.

It’s so dark but I stumble through anyway, the only time I’m grateful for this nightmare of a disease.

He’s slashing his sword angrily at a—a _something_. It’s got these big eyes and looks sorta like a snake or a spider or both. Snow is bumbling around in the room, smacking onto walls and cursing, swinging blindly, and I realize he can’t see it.

Before I can think it through properly, I’m surging forward, wand out, and casting whatever I can at the creature.

“ ** _And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me,_** ” The clearing lights up, illuminated from the center by some invisible source, and Simon stumbles back into a wall while the demon screeches in agony.

“Baz?” Snow has the audacity to sound surprised.

Why the fuck do I like this idiot?

 

** Sixth Year **

“Agatha, what are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about, Si.” She sighs, flopping back gracefully into the grass.

“No, Aggies, I really don’t. Explain? Please?”

She huffs, rolling onto her side and grabbing a fistful of grass. She pulls it up, watching it flutter down from her hand. “You. And Baz. Being all… weird.”

“Weird? You mean sworn enemies?”

She raises an eyebrow.

“Agatha, I don’t understand.”

She sighs again, turning onto her back. There’s grass in her hair, like a crown. It shines in the sunlight. She looks like some kind of angel, Simon thinks. But she’s cross with him.

“Of course you don’t Simon. You never do.”

He doesn’t think he’s ever heard her so sad.

 

** Seventh Year **

****

Bazzy,

 

Mommy says you live with the Chosen One. Is that true?

What’s he like? Is he handsome? I heard he is handsome and pretty.

Father is cross with you for not writing.

 

Bye,

Mordelia

 

Mordy,

 

Don’t call me Bazzy. It’s unfashionable and childish.

Yes, I live with the Chosen One. And don’t tell Daphne or Aunt Fiona, but yes, he is pretty. And handsome. Like a movie star.

You would like him.

Are you eating your vegetables? Remember what you promised me.

 

Love you,

Basil

  1. Tell Father I will write him soon.



 

Basilly,

 

Does Simon Snow have nice eyes? One of the girls at the club says he does. She saw him an a picture. But it was black and white, so what color are his eyes? I bet her three Aero bars they are green.

 

I miss you a lot and Mommy does too.

Mordelia

 

Mordy,

 

Don’t call me Basilly either.

His eyes are blue. Like the sky sometimes, or like the sea. Not green sorry. I’ll buy you five Aero bars when I come for holidays.

 

I miss you too. Tell Daphne and Vera I say hello.

Baz

 

Baz,

 

Vera found me a picture of the Chosen One. He is very pretty. I think you should marry him.

 

Can I be the flower girl?

Mordelia

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go!!
> 
> how did u like it??
> 
> (did I write his letters with mordy right?)
> 
> let me know!!!
> 
> have a wormderful night

**Author's Note:**

> there's gonna be a second part soon :)


End file.
